Uzumaki Izanami: Uzushiogakure
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Diana Potter, now known as Uzumaki Izanami was the second hidden wife of Rikudo Sennin with the first bearing the two sons which became the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan and through her she bore him the daughter which she took to Uzu no Kuni and establish the Uzumaki clan with her. femharry!motherly harry!immortal!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than what I create.**

**Summary: Diana Potter, now known as Uzumaki Izanami was the second hidden wife of Rikudo Sennin with the first bearing the two sons which became the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan and through her she bore him the daughter which she took to Uzu no Kuni and establish the Uzumaki clan with her. femharry!motherly harry!immortal!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I have just finished my vacation in Hong Kong and couldn't update nor write anything then. So now I'm back and here's presents to you all for your patience. This is a new story that I'm testing myself since I decided to do more Naruto stories.**

**And despite the similarities. I was not inspired by the "Fifth Hokage" by TheBlackSeaReaper. I had this idea before I even read that and I already CONFIRMED with him about this story.**

**WARNING: GIANT WALL OF WORDS!**

**Anyway here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the immortal Uzumaki!

Diana Potter was quite the smart woman. Ever since she was a kid she had unparalleled survival instincts that saved her more than once throughout her life. It is this instinct that saved her life again when she decided to leave the wizarding world. You see Diana is a witch with the whole magical wand and flying broom stick stuff. I won't tell you the her whole childhood since it would take forever pretty much so instead I will skip it to where she found herself to be immortal and decided to leave to avoid greedy people who wants immortality. Instead she decided to try and end her life by stepping through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. To her surprise, she didn't die, and instead, she landed on an entirely new world which had no moon and was called the Elemental Nations. Her appearance also changed to be more asian like and most surprisingly was the fact that her magic also changed in nature. She could still use the spells as she did in the pass but her magic turned into what people will call in the future Senjutsu or Sage Arts. Deciding to make a new life she took on the name Izanami after the Japanese Goddess of Creation and Death. As she travel she discovered how the land was mostly ran by a military force known as the Shinobi or Ninja. She also discovered the existence of the Jubi. When she first met the beast she shocked to see such an enormous natural energy literally existing as a sentient being. The Ten-Tails merely ignored her as it discovered that she is not from the world and as a result is not tied down some of the rules of the world such as death as it cannot hold her.

Izanami wanted to fight against the beast but knew that even if she cannot die she could not win the battle, not unless she completely stops caring about the innocents. Instead she decided to train herself to find a way to stop the beast. She decided to make use of her knowledge in Runes and apply it this world eventually bringing in the creation of Sealing Arts or Fuinjutsu as it was called in the future. On her quest she befriended two other, Sakusei**(1)**, the wandering monk who was later known as the Sage of Six Paths and the Father of Ninjutsu, and his childhood friend Sakkaki**(2)**, the Mistress of Illusion and Mother of Genjutsu. The three of them later met another, an old man by the name Kokei**(3)** who was known to be a master Taijutsu. Izanami herself was known to be the Immortal Sage and bringer of Senjutsu. Together the four of them taught each other their arts though Kokei stubbornly refused to learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He did however, accept some teaching of Senjutsu as it helps him meditate and isn't all that flashy unlike the other two arts. They not only taught each other but also to animals and sacred beast like the Dragons and Phoenixes.

It pass another 5 years of travelling with the Sage spreading his teachings and then later fighting against the Jubi. All four of them along with their summons challenge the Jubi to a death match that lasted several hours and many destroyed lands. Jutsu's and Illusions were thrown all at the Jubi and eventually manage to seal the giant beast into Sakusei. Kokei however perished in the fight and a short by respectful funeral was held for him. A year later the Sage proposed to both Sakkaki and Izanami catching the latter by surprise. They agreed and settled down in a small home hidden by the sealing arts Izanami created. Sakkaki bore him two sons while Izanami remained childless as she told him she doesn't want to see her own children grow older and die. Instead she looked after the 9 bijus that the Sage created after splitting the Jubi into 9 parts. She helped named each of them and taught them and was also later known as the mother of them. Sakusei soon died in the end but he managed to seal the body of the Jubi into the moon which he chucked into the sky. An act that still left Izanami speechless. Sakkaki followed soon after due to the childbirths. The two sons split apart their relationship despite the protest of Izanami and became two separate clans. The older became the Uchiha and the younger became the Senju.

What really caused Izanami surprise was the final gift Sakusei gave to her before he died. He manage to make her pregnant. She knew she need to protect her child from being killed so she took along with her many orphans and young families to a large island surrounded by Whirlpools and established a new clan there which was later known to be the Uzumaki. In there she helped establish the first ninja village, The Uzushiogakure. She taught her daughter and train many other in the art of sealing and kenjutsu or Sword arts. Her daughter, unlike her two step brothers, gained more of her mother's traits than the father's. She had red hair which became another symbol of the Uzumaki as well as a much stronger life-force and more potent chakra. Hundreds of years passed then with Izanami seeing her daughter rising to be the next Uzukage and marrying, and then later giving birth to her grandkids and finally moved on to join the afterlife with her father. Izanami made it her mission to look after her descendants as well as watching over the Senju and Uchiha. It was until the agreement of the Senju and Uchiha to create a ninja village did things started to change. For one, when Senju Hashirama asked for the Uzushigakure to be the third party to watch over the building of the Konohagakure, he did not expect to see the Immortal Sage nor did he intend to fall in love with Uzumaki Mito. Izanami agreed to their marriage (after she threatened Hashirama to always look after her), and an alliance was made between the two village.

It was later after the Second Great War that Uzushiogakure became withdrawn. Iwa and Kiri joined forces to eliminate the Uzumaki clan only they didn't knew about Izanami being there which became the reason why the Uzumaki survived. Izanami went and drew upon a gigantic amount of natural chakra and casted one of the most biggest Fidelius Charm on the entire village, effectively hiding it from the Iwa and Kiri forces. However it also hid from the Konoha Shinobi making them think that the island was sunk and in despair caused the Third Great Ninja War. Izanami spoke with the Godaime Uzukage for a leave of absence and to keep the village interactions to the outside with other villages minimal at the time being. With that she went to Konoha to talk to the Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage about the truth of Uzushiogakure as well as speaking to Kushina, one of her last direct descendants.

She also secretly took pictures with a Kage Bunshins of their expressions when they saw her and it took a while before they bombarded her with questions and then later decided to keep the fact that Uzushiogakure is safe to themselves until needed. Time then went on again and nothing really changed until that fateful night at 10th October. The night the Kyuubi attacked. She teleported to the area in a flash after she received the message that Konoha was under attack. She arrived in time to see the Kyuubi being sealed into a young infant by Namikaze Minato, the husband of Kushina and the Fourth Hokage.

She was instantly next to him seeing Minato and Kushina both kneeling next to a bundle of wraps which contained a small baby boy. Both parents were severely injured and were saying their last goodbyes before noticing her.

"I-Iza-chan," Kushina said as she coughed up some more blood. Kushina can feel her death coming soon and while she doesn't truly trust the villagers, she knows that at the very least Izanami would take the boy in.

Izanami was instantly by their side as she assess the injuries all the while having tears flowing down her face. Being an immortal she never had the big need to learn medical techniques and those she did know can not treat their level of injury. "Ku-chan, why didn't you inform me? I could have been here for you and Mina-kun."

Kushina smiled weakly as she coughed before taking a few breaths, "I'm sorry Iza-chan but I didn't want to bother you when you are busy with Uzu. The one that attacked was an Uchiha. Minato thought it was Madara and he was wearing a white mask with one eye hole. You can see the Sharingan through it," She grabbed onto Izanami weakly, "Please, look after Naruto. Tell him we loved him and raise him into a fine shinobi."

The Immortal nodded as she watched her great grandchild died in front of her. The sound of crying turned her attention to the infant. Now her true last descendant. She picked up the boy, carefully holding onto it as she slowly calmed the crying baby. "You would definitely grow into a fine ninja Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**And that's pretty much it. The Chap is shorter than I like though.**

**This is one of the many challenges I will be doing.**

**(1) - Basically Creation in Japanese, Google translate**

**(2) - Illusion in Japanese, again Google translate**

**(3) - A random name I thought up doesn't mean anything. I think?**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Need to update others.**

**This is Orez**

**Signing Out!**


End file.
